Darington/Gallery/Season 1
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png S1E1-2 Darington doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces Blaze and AJ to Darington.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Darington's tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington LOVES doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington peeks from behind his ramp.png S1E1-2 Darington flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Darington hits the ground dazed.png S1E1-2 Darington with dizzy spinning eyes.png S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines caught in trouble bubbles.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Carry you all far away".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines float out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Where's Darington.png|Do you see him? S1E1-2 He's on the hill.png|It's Darington! S1E1-2 Stripes calls for Darington.png|Darington, over here! S1E1-2 Darington hears his name called.png S1E1-2 Darington going up a ramp.png S1E1-2 Darington tumbling through the air uncontrollably.png S1E1-2 Darington landing on his front tires.png S1E1-2 Darington finishes his jump.png S1E1-2 Darington "You'll never guess".png S1E1-2 Darington "Grizzly trucks!".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes gasp in shock.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes in shocked surprise.png S1E1-2 Darington explains.png S1E1-2 Darington "Those grizzlies were right behind me".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes shocked again.png S1E1-2 AJ "So, how did you get away?".png S1E1-2 Darington "I didn't".png S1E1-2 Do you see any grizzlies.png S1E1-2 That's them up there.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Let's get outta here!".png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes come over hill.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies come over hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Darington jump over wall.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes cross a log bridge.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes hurry through the forest.png S1E1-2 Let's hide.png|Over here! Hide! S1E1-2 Grizzlies run past.png S1E1-2 Darington with leaves in his mouth.png S1E1-2 Darington spits leaves out.png S1E1-2 Blaze "This way, guys".png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington come to a river.png S1E1-2 Darington panics.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Everyone look for something we can float on".png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington search the forest.png S1E1-2 Darington found a rock.png S1E1-2 Blaze found a curved piece of wood.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington toss their ideas into the river.png S1E1-2 The woods are floating.png S1E1-2 Darington jumps to the flat wood.png S1E1-2 Darington lands on the flat wood.png S1E1-2 Flat wood starts to sink.png S1E1-2 Blaze "You're sinking".png S1E1-2 Darington jumps to the curved wood.png S1E1-2 Darington lands on the curved wood.png S1E1-2 Darington is floating.png S1E1-2 The curved wood works.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington hear the grizzlies.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Everybody in".png|Quick, everybody in!! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes jump to the curved wood.png S1E1-2 Wood boat starts floating away.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington ride their wood boat.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river.png|Bonk! S1E1-2 Boat bumps against right side of river.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river again.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against right side of river again.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river yet again.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends "Our boat has the power to float".png S1E1-2 Boat approaching waterfall.png S1E1-2 Boat falls down the waterfall.png S1E1-2 Darington enjoying the ride.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington floating away.png S1E1-2 Frog croaks from rock.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines regrouping.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png The Driving Force S1E3 Opening at racetrack.png S1E3 Racers go up a hill.png S1E3 Darington comes over the hill.png S1E3 Racers turning around a bend.png S1E3 Darington leaps into the air.png S1E3 Darington in the lead.png S1E3 Crusher passes Darington.png S1E3 Crusher deploying various bouncy balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg slip on Crusher's balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg wiped out.png S1E3 Crusher zooms ahead.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg dazed.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg see the light from Blaze's foglamps.png S1E3 Blaze's friends arrive to congratulate him.png S1E3 Blaze talking to his friends.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle pass Blaze and his friends.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png S1E3 Starla collapses on the ground.png S1E3 Something's wrong with my engine.png S1E3 Darington "You can't drive with a broken engine!".png S1E3 Zeg "This bad".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Darington "This is terrible!".png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Zeg and Darington hug each other.png S1E3 Starla who wants to race?".png S1E3_Darington_wants_to_race.png S1E3 Monster Machines ready to race again.png S1E3 Darington follows after Starla.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the second jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Blaze, Starla and Darington jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png S1E3 Darington and Stripes jump in the air.png Tool Duel S1E4 Darington reverses into the garage.png S1E4 Darington crashes.png S1E4 Darington in a daze; AJ wonders what's wrong.png S1E4 Darington says he can only drive backward.png S1E4 Darington reverses again.png S1E4 Darington crashes again.png S1E4 Darington "Whoops".png S1E4 Gabby "So long as I have my toolbox".png S1E4 Monster Machines happy for Gabby.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray again.png S1E4 Darington complaining about his backwards problem.png S1E4 Darington reverses and crashes yet again.png S1E4 Now Starla enters.png The Bouncy Tires S1E5 Darington tapes up a poster.png S1E5 Blaze asks Darington for the tape.png S1E5 Darington "Anything for you".png S1E5 Darington gives Blaze the tape.png Stuntmania! S1E7 Blaze helping Darington in the pits.png S1E7 Darington practicing in his pit.png S1E7 Darington jumps out of his pit.png|Daringtooooooon!!! S1E7 Darington bounces off Blaze's cushion.png S1E7 Darington lands in a box of styrofoam.png S1E7 Darington "Almost a perfect landing".png|Almost a perfect landing. S1E7 Blaze opens the box; lets Darington out.png S1E7 Darington pops out of the styrofoam.png S1E7 AJ "Biggest trick ever".png S1E7 Darington "I've been waiting my whole life".png S1E7 Darington "Stuntmania!".png S1E7 Darington "The first Monster Machine in history".png S1E7 Lights dim.png S1E7 Darington "It's showtime!".png S1E7 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E7 Darington's grand entrance.png S1E7 Darington makes an almost-perfect landing again.png S1E7 Darington stands up.png S1E7 Darington waving to the crowd.png S1E7 Darington in the spotlight.png S1E7 Darington doesn't see the bouncy boot machine.png S1E7 Darington strikes a pose.png S1E7 Darington stands on his front tires.png S1E7 Darington "Okay, everyone".png S1E7 Darington hears Bump's warning.png S1E7 Darington "Bouncy boot ma-what?!".png S1E7 Darington sees the bouncy boot machine.png S1E7 Darington flying out of the Monster Dome.png Cake-tastrophe! S1E10 Darington with pie in his face.png S1E10 Darington jumps into the air.png S1E10 Darington bumps into some cones.png S1E10 Darington knocks over some boxes.png S1E10 Darington hits some barrels, flips into the air.png S1E10 Darington crashes into some garbage dumps.png S1E10 Darington tumbles out of control.png S1E10 Darington comes to a stop.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ find Darington.png S1E10 Darington shakes the pie out of his eyes.png S1E10 That's better.png|That's better. S1E10 Blaze questions Darington.png S1E10 Darington "It was the weirdest thing".png S1E10 Darington explaining.png S1E10 Darington "And the next thing I know".png S1E10 Darington pretends to splat himself.png S1E10 Where did they go.png S1E10 Darington thinks.png S1E10 Baker bots head into the construction site.png S1E10 They're getting away.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ thank Darington; they follow the baker bots.png S1E10 Darington waves goodbye.png Truckball Team-Up Gasquatch! Truck Rangers S1E14 Overview of campground.png S1E14 Joe reels the line in; Darington and Ferris carry a canoe.png S1E14 Zeg carries a log.png S1E14 Darington and Starla play tug-of-war.png S1E14 Darington wants a badge.png|"I want one of those!" S1E14 Truck Rangers chatting left side.png S1E14 Truck Rangers chatting right side.png S1E14 Gabby "Okay, Truck Rangers".png S1E14 Gabby "Earn those badges".png S1E14 Zeg wants a badge.png S1E14 Darington and Zeg astounded.png S1E14 Monster Machines celebrate Blaze's bravery.png S1E14 Darington and Starla confused.png S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S1E14 Everyone dances in celebration.png S1E14 Pickle invites Crusher to dance.png S1E14 Crusher refuses.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Sneezing Cold S1E20 Darington appears behind Pickle.png S1E20 Darington about to sneeze.png S1E20 Darington sneezes and rockets backwards.png S1E20 Pickle approaches a sick Darington.png S1E20 Darington sneezes himself over Pickle.png S1E20 Pickle sees Starla about to sneeze.png S1E20 Starla sneezes and flips.png S1E20 Pickle sees Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and reverses into hay.png S1E20 Pickle tells everyone not to worry.png S1E20 Sick Monster Machines relieved.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sneezing.png S1E20 Pickle comes by with tissues.png S1E20 Darington about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Darington driving uncontrollably in his pit.png S1E20 Darington spinning on the ramp.png S1E20 Pickle gives Darington a tissue.png S1E20 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sick.png S1E20 Blaze sees his friends have the Sneezles.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Darington the medicine oil.png S1E20 Darington cured.png S1E20 Zeg "Zeg not sneezing, either".png S1E20 Darington "We're all better".png S1E20 Monster Machines happy to be cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines hear Crusher sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png|Season 1 S2E3 Darington dressed as an octopus.png|Season 2 S3E3 Darington getting scared by the polar bears.png|Season 3 S4E1 Darington ready to launch.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Darington, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries